Arrowverse: a Arrow rewrite
by ryank1220
Summary: Small summary inside. Oliver and Sara pairing. M for language
1. Prologue (1)

**This story is AU and a rewrite of arrow from the beginning. 2 weeks before Oliver goes onto the Queen's Gambit he breaks up with Laurel. 2 days later Oliver hooks up with Sara and they continue this almost every night before Oliver invites her onto the Gambit. Laurel becomes very angry and tells Sara that if she goes with Oliver to not talk to her ever again. After 7 years away from home Oliver and Sara must try to join back into society while leaving a friend behind.**

 **Like what the show arrow does with back flashes it will reveal what they were doing and where they were. Also the opening couple of chapters won't be like the show where they jump straight into the action of Oliver being the Man in the Hood it will start out with Oliver and Sara trying to get reacquainted with society.**

 **The Queen's Gambit went down in 2006 and Oliver and Sara still return in 2013.**

 _Prologue_

 _North China Sean 2013 August_

"Kid i swear if you miss this shot i will beat you to a pulp" Slade said jokingly but both Oliver and Sara know he will do it if Oliver misses the shot to get the boat's attention.

"Can you have a little faith in me" Said Oliver with a big smile on his face.

"Kid if i had that kinda of faith in you we would have died within 3 days of meeting each other" Slade said with a smile.

Oliver shoots the arrow and it hits right on target. "Home" Oliver said to himself as Sara kiss his cheek.

 _Beijing Airport 2013 August_

 _"_ Well kid looks like i ain't gonna be seeing you two for a while" Slade said as he brings Oliver in for a bone crushing hug.

"And you keep an eye on him cause we both know how dumb he can be" Slade goes and gives a softer hug to Sara.

"Will do Slade" Sara said as she goes back over to Oliver.

'Last call for nonstop flight to Sydney' Said the Pilot of the plane.

"Well that's me" Slade starts walking away when Oliver calls his name.

"Yeah" Slade responds.

"Go see that kid of yours. And don't forget us" Oliver said.

 _Plane heading for Starling City 2013 August_

"Can you believe were finally going home" Said Oliver to Sara who is laying her head on his shoulder.

"Seems just like yesterday Laurel was disowning us" Said a sleepy Sara.

"Sara i'm sure she will be happy to see you" Said Oliver while putting his finger under Sara's chin to look into her eyes while he tells her that

 _Starling General Hospital 2013 August_

Sara is resting up against Oliver on a chair in the hospital room. Outside the room Moria Queen and Quentin Lance are talking to the doctor.

"Mrs. Queen, Mr. Lance. I Just wanted to warn you before you go in the" the doctor points towards the room. "We had to keep them in the same room because they refused to be separated from each Mr. Queen's physical condition was the worst of the two. he had 7 fractures 2 sprains that did not heal properly. 35% of his body is covered in scar tissue and he burns on his arms. Mrs. Lance had 3 fractures that did not heal properly. 20% of her body is covered in scar tissue" The doctor finishes and gestures towards the door while than going back to looking at his clipboard. "Just to let you know the Oliver and Sara that remember are not what is in that room"

"My baby girl" Quentin mutters to himself as tears yearn to come out of his eyes.

"I Would also wouldn't try and separate them right away they already seem upset about having been separated from the other man that was found on the island" Said the doctor.

Moria and Quentin enter the room to see Oliver putting his shirt while Sara is standing up next to him with her clothes on.

"Sara" Said Quentin as he see's his daughter for the first time in 7 years.

"Oliver" Said Moria as it sound like she is trying not to cry.

Oliver and Sara turn around holding onto the others hand for comfort.

"Mom" Said Oliver. "Daddy" Said Sara. Both Oliver and Sara stand still for a few seconds then turn towards each other. They have a silent conversation telling the other that everything is gonna be okay.

Moria hugs Oliver while Quentin hugs Sara. Both Moria and Quentin wrap both arms around the kid but Oliver and Sara hug with one arm while the other is constantly squeezing the others hand.

They stand there for a couple of minutes until a knock in the door is heard.

"Sorry to interrupt but we would like to look over Oliver and Sara one last time before they can go home" Moria and Quentin both nod there heads and walk out the room although not wanting to.

the floor nurse outside comes up to Quentin and says. "Mr. Lance your daughter is in the waiting room asking for you" Quentin nods again and heads towards the waiting room. Quentin walks in and see's Laurel over by the desk waiting for him.

"Laurel" Quentin calls her over.

"Is she okay" Is the first thing that comes to mind as Laurel walks over to her father.

"She's fine honey she has some cuts and bruises but she's gonna be alright" Quentin says reassuring his eldest daughter of his youngest condition.

"Come lets go see her" As Quentin leads Laurel towards the room. When they get back Moria is on her phone as the doctor exits the room. Laurel enters the room while Moria is taking a call and Quentin lets his daughters have a moment.

"Sara" Says Laurel as she enters the room. Sara and Oliver turn around still holding onto the others hand like earlier.

"Laurel" Says Sara quickly. Laurel wants Sara to run up to her and give her a big hug to remind her that this is not a dream but she doesn't. Sara looks down and away from Laurel. As she does this she feels a finger under her chin that lifts it up until she is looking into Oliver's eyes. They look at each other for a couple of seconds before Oliver nods and kisses her forehead. Sara than turns her attention to her sister who she hasn't seen in 7 years.

"It's good to see you Sara" Says a teary eyed Laurel. Laurel closes the distance between the two and gives Sara a hug. Sara just like when her father hugged her earlier wraps her free arm around her sister. Laurel grabs Sara's other arm and when Sara loses contact with Oliver she stiffens. Laurel notices this and takes a step back to see why Sara stiffened. Sara grabs onto Oliver's hand quickly while Oliver gives her hug. Sara starts to softly sry in Oliver's arms. Oliver runs his hand up and down her back while telling her that he is right here.

"Sara are you okay" Asks Laurel who watched the exchange for a minute.

"Yeah , yeah i'm fine ... i'm fine" Sara pauses as she is reliving this first time she was separated from Oliver. Sara made some distance between her and Oliver trying not to cry but she does anyway.

"Come here Sara" says Oliver as he opens his arms and Sara fits perfectly in them. The doctor walks back in.

"Ok Oliver and Sara you guys are free to go home" The doctor asks for Laurel to step out the room for a second. The doctor also motions for Moria and Quentin to come over as well.

"Just a reminder i wouldn't separate those two yet keep them together as long as they need however long that is" Moria , Quentin , and Laurel all nod there heads.

"Is it okay with you Quentin if we have lunch at my house" Says Moria as she turns to look at Quentin.

"Yeah sure that would be great" Said Quentin with a slight annoyed tone because he can't have his baby girl all to himself.

"I'll go tell them the plans" Says Laurel as she walks back towards the room

"Oliver , Sara were gonna go have lunch at the Queen's house" Says Laurel as she reenters the room.

Oliver and Sara look towards Laurel and nod the heads simultaneously.

All three of them walk out the room and towards the exit. Oliver and Sara walk outside and look out at the world they return to for the first time in 7 years.

 **Ok this is just a quick intro to the story every chapter following this will be at the same length as the episodes. Oliver and Sara are the main pair in this story. end Oliver and Sara do not start doing Vigilante stuff till the second chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Prologue (2)

_Chapter 1:_

 _Queen Mansion:_

Oliver and Sara walk into the mansion hand in hand. For Oliver it's the place he used to call home. It still looks the same it did 7 years ago. For Sara she wasn't really around the Queen household. It was to hard to go there and see her sister and Oliver. She'll never tell anyone but she had a major crush on Oliver. She hated coming here because she always got insecure about herself thinking she wasn't smart enough to be 'friends' with Oliver or wasn't pretty enough.

Oliver notices Sara and her slight discomfort squeezes her hand and they continue to walk towards the dinning room with everyone else. Oliver watches as a familiar face walks up to his mother and nods his head at her. As this person walks away Oliver realizes two things. This man is his dad's old business partner Walter Steele and how he looks disappointed at what his mother told him. As Oliver walks around the staircase he hears a door open upstairs. Oliver turns around his baby sister Thea who not a baby anymore, she's all grown up.

"I knew it, i knew you were alive" Says Thea as she races down to her brother. "I misses you so much" She mutters as she hugs her brother.

"How you been Speedy" Oliver is quick to say as he loosens his grip on Sara's hand to fully return the hug his sister is giving him.

Thea takes a step back to glare at her brother before saying. "You know i hate that name"

"Well get used to it cause it ain't going away" Said Oliver as here pulls Thea back into a hug. Oliver breaks the hug from Thea and looks over at Sara. With a small smile he makes his way back over to her and takes her hand in his. Sara looks at Oliver and smiles before kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. Laurel stands a ways away from the group next to her father. She doesn't know what to feel in this situation. On one hand she feels so happy that her sister is back home. On the other she wants to hit Oliver and slap her sister for going after Oliver just after he broke up with her.

Everyone makes there way in the dining room. On one side sits Walter and the other Quentin. Laurel sits to Quentin left while Sara to his right. Oliver sits next to Sara not wanting to be more than 5 feet from her. To Walter's left sits Thea and to his right is Moria. Oliver starts the conversation.

"So Laurel i'm guessing you finished law school?" Asks Oliver as he looks up from his plate of food. When everyone got a plate Oliver stared at the plate for good minute or two before looking up towards Sara than asking Laurel the question.

"Yes i did, i work for a small Law firm in the glades called CNRI" Says Laurel as she finally has the courage to look over at her sister and ex boyfriend.

Oliver sees the hurt look in her eyes and turn his attention to Quentin. "Still the detective Mr. Lance"

"Yes i am Oliver, still working as hard as i can to take down the bad guys" Quentin says as he looks towards the man that stole 7 years with his youngest daughter away and managed to break his other daughter's heart.

Oliver notices Quentin look and knows it was bound to happen at sometime. Luckily Walter saves any altercation for a later time.

"Well Oliver and Sara i think i speak for everyone in this room it's good to see you two home. And hopefully we can make the transition as easy as possible" Says Walter as he comes to Oliver's rescue.

"We'll it's good to see my mother and sister were in good hands" Oliver says as he looks towards to shocked expression on his mother and sister faces.

Thea looks at her mother and sees the accusing look on her face. Thea is quick to come to the defense of herself. "I didn't say anything"

"She didn't have to mom. It was pretty obvious from when i walked in" Oliver says to his mother.

"Okay well i guess i'll get this out of the way. Me and Walter got married 2 years ago. I just thought i should clear that up" Says Moira.

"And walter which part of the transition are you talking about, The one where me and Sara have to get back into society or the one where i have my dad's business partner sleeping down the hall from me" Oliver says. He looks towards Sara who has her head down.

Moria is very shocked at the sudden outburst her son just had. Thea looks disappointed and everyone else can feel the tension in the room.

"May i be excused" Says Oliver as he stands up. Moria doesn't say anything and looks away from him. "I'll take that as a yes" Says Oliver quickly as her turn to leave. He takes one step and feels a tug at his. He turns around to see Sara pulling herself and going to walk with him.

Oliver and Sara make it out of the dining room and head towards the main entrance. They stand there for a couple of seconds before Sara pulls Oliver into a hug. They stand there for a while until they hear a door open. Oliver and Sara both look up to see Oliver's best friend Tommy Merlyn.

"You know i hate yachts. First my favorite t shirt and then my best friend if i didn't know any better i think yachts have some beef with me" Tommy says as he walks over to Oliver and Sara.

"Well if it isn't Tommy Merlyn". Oliver says as Sara lets go of Oliver so the long time best friends can hug each other.

"It's good to see you buddy" Oliver says as they end there hug.

"So tomorrow i was thinking me and you do the city cause you got a lot of catching up to do" Tommy finishes as he looks over towards Sara.

"Sara Lance how are you" Says Tommy as he walks over to her.

Sara watches as Tommy comes over. "Better that i can now eat some decent food"  
Sara jokes trying to think of hurting Tommy when he hugs her. She's not used to anyone other than Oliver and Slade giving her hugs any time someone else touches her she would be in attack almost instantaneously.

"Hey Tommy it's been a long day for me and Sara so we were gonna go upstairs and fall asleep"

Oliver says as he walks up to Tommy.

"Okay but don;t think that you're getting out of going to the city tomorrow" Tommy says as he hugs Oliver again.

"Didn't think i would" Oliver is quick to reply.

Tommy ands the embrace and heads out the front door while Oliver and Sara move towards the stairs when they hear someone behind them. They turn around to see Laurel.

"Sara are gonna stay here instead of coming home" Asks Laurel who is expecting her sister to come home with her.

"Yeah i want to lay down and help Ollie sleep cause he doesn't sleep much anymore" Sara says as she hugs her sister and says goodbye and see you tomorrow promising to come over to her house.

When Sara gets up to Oliver's room he is already looking around the room remembering a lot of old memories.

 _Queen's Gambit 7 years ago:_

 _"The storm's a category 2. The captain recommending we turn back" Says a crew member to Robert Queen._

 _"Alright, inform the crew" Says Robert as he notices his son walking towards him._

 _"Are we in trouble" Asks a younger Oliver._

 _"One of us is" Replies Robert as he nods to Sara standing the doorway to room Oliver just came from._

 _"Ollie where did you go" Asked Sara as she pokes her head out the door._

 _"I'll be there in a minute Sara" Says Oliver as he looks towards Sara._

 _Robert sighs then gets his son attention. "You know son that is not going to finish well for either of them or you"_

 _"Actually dad i think it's all gonna work itself out. I don't know how long it's going to be till it does but i sure i don't need to change girls anytime soon" Says Oliver quietly as he looks back at his dad_

Oliver's Bedroom Present day:

"Ollie are you ok" Says Sara as she walks in and wraps her arms around Oliver's waist.

"Yeah, yeah i think i'm gonna be just fine"


End file.
